Love & Confusion
by Fishlover
Summary: Stitch, Angel, and Lilo start a party and while they start one, 625 encounters feelings for his best friend.
1. The Party Planner

_Back after a long time__ without internet and stuff. This is the sequal to "The Moody past of 625" the rewritten version. Though this one won't be updated here until I get the first part of the fic done, though the whole fic can be read at my deviantart account through time. This is a Stitch/Angel and 625/Moody fic. Please refrain on the flames. I do not own Lilo and Stitch nor the chracters in it. I know that 625 is named reuben but let's just say that this fic happened before that. Oh and Moody (Exp. 623, I know that they have a 623, but I don't mind sharing a number) belongs to me.  
_

Love and Confusion

Chapter 1

The Party Planner

''Stitch, Lilo, Angel! Have you three finished your breakfast?'', Nani called out from the kitchen. On the table were three partially filled bowls with soggy cereal inside, and most of it had sunk to the bottom of the bowl.

It was seven in the morning and Nani didn't have time for horseplay from Lilo, Stitch, nor Angel. She put her hand down upon the dark blue table and sighed, then heard something. She heard snickering from the side of the table. Nani turned her head to the side to see a pair of legs belonging to Stitch and they were crawling under the table. She smirked. Once she squatted down to get a better view she saw that blue furred creature with a spoon handle up his nose.

"Augh Stitch! Get that out from your nose!'', Nani said, disgustedly.

Stitch began to laugh uncontrollably, then Nani grabbed his legs and attempted to drag him out from his hiding spot.

" Stitch, I don't have time for this, David picks me up in forty minutes!''

After dragging Stitch out from under the table, she heard a familiar voice.

" Where are you going?'', Nani's sister named Lilo asked.

Nani turned around and saw Lilo, and next to her was a pink experiment, very similar to Stitch's design, her ears were perked up waiting for Nani's answer as her antennae rested upon her shoulders. Her dark almond eyes were wide open, and her hands were drooped down beside her hips, barely even touching them. Her head was tilted to the side.

"Let's just say I'm taking a vacation''.

" To where?''

" I'm staying over night in a spa, since David got reservations for me there as a late gift.''

" Your birthday was eight months ago.''

" I know but I think he wants to make up for my last birthday, remember?''

'' Oh yeah... Wasn't his fault that Sample was on another island for a concert and the replacement singer was Squeak.''

Angel began to laugh, she could still remember the incoherent babble of that chatty maroon colored experiment. Her hand was upon her cheek, resting her chin upon it, and her laughter faded to a few chuckles and snickers.

Nani looked down blankly at her sister, with Stitch in her arms. The metal spoon slid off out from under his nose and landed on the floor, with a clang. He looked down at the floor and his eyes focused on the shining object.

"Yes I still remember that, and it still scares me sometimes...''

Angel snickered.

" Okay Lilo, I want you to get dressed, and while I'm gone I want you, Stitch, and Angel to be on your best behavior while I'm gone. Pleakley will take care of you guys, and I'll be back tomorrow morning.''

The phone began to ring, as everyone in the kitchen went silent. Nani dropped Stitch on the floor, as he landed with a thud. Nani picked up the phone and began to speak.

Angel Perked up her ears in curiosity.

"Hello? Oh David! What? The pipes at the spa broke? But what about the reservations?''

"Ohh surf's up!", Angel interrupted.

Nani stared at the pink colored experiment with a blank stare upon her face.

"Oh... Soka..'', was a tinny reply from the female experiment, as her ears drooped down.

A low yet audible voice could be heard from the telephone,'' Hello Nani? I talked to the manager there, they'll be open next week! They just need to make a few repairs and clean up the mess.''

" Oy and I took a day off from work.''

" Don't worry I talked to him too.''

Lilo sighed, she turned away from the kitchen and walked down the hallway, Angel perked up her ears and followed her, then they were both followed by Stitch.

" Now what are we supposed to do? I wanted to go to the beach with you guys, but Nani is not letting us go anywhere.''

Lilo sighed,'' It's hopeless.''

Angel looked outside through a window in the living room, and let her back rest upon a pillow while looking out, something caught her eye.

It was a circular, and it was floating in the small breeze outdoors, and on the end of the orb was a small string tied to it. It also was colorful, with the pattern of multicolored confetti printed into it's rubbery outside. It was a green balloon.

It drifted in the breeze and it's reflection could be seen in her eyes,'' Ohh...''

Lilo looked at Angel to see what had got her attention then it lead her eyes to see the balloon.

" A party!'', Angel replied, that idea burned into her mind.

" Well Nani said that we should stay at the house or around it, but she didn't say anything about having a party... in our house.''

She smirked as she put her hand towards her chin, that idea wasn't bad,'' Thats a good idea Angel!"

"Takka!''

"Lilo, what sounds like a good idea that Angel said,'' Nani called out from the kitchen, her voice echoed from the hallway.

"Oh um, Angel says that books make good chairs.''

Angel gave Lilo a strange look. So did Stitch.

" Angel, books are for reading; not for sitting.''

" Ih!'', Was Angel's reply, then she folded her arms upon her chest, one eyebrow in anger that same look that she gave Lilo earlier still on her face.

" I bet Nani will let us go to the store,'' Lilo spoke in a low voice,'' Huddle up!''

Angel and Stitch gathered beside Lilo to listen to what she has to say.

" Ok when we go to the store today, we have to do a lot of things to get the party ready. Angel, you can get the confetti, balloons, and some party supplies. Stitch you can get the paper and we want enough so that we can invite all of your cousins, though I know were gonna need a lot of paper.''

" Ih!'', Stitch replied.

"Ih!" Angel agreed.

" Ok we can start with our plans today!'', Lilo said.

Stitch and Angel smiled and nodded in agreement.

To Be Continued...


	2. Bored

Chapter 2

Bored

" Ok I'm putting down two threes!'', A female voice said.

Her voice echoed in the black spaceship that they called home.

She had white fur, blunt ears, cerulean blue eyes, a bushy tail, peach colored markings, long antennae that never drooped down, and hair like a mohawk but front wards her head. A purple colored triangle shaped nose, and her most recognized feature of all, a color changing belly. Her belly was a deep purple as her antennae picked up the emotion for a creature sitting in front of her.

She put down two cards, and she looked up at her opponent. She sighed,'' Oh not again...''

Her opponent had yellow colored fur, burnt umber colored markings, and a red nose. He had two buck teeth that were visible whenever his mouth was closed. He was well known as Experiment 625, or 625 for short.

His head was rested on his arm, which laid in the table, his eyes halfway open and threatening to close.

'' 625 wake up!'', was the white creatures reply.

625 immediately perked up and looked around,'' What?! What is it Moody?''

" It's your turn.''

"Oh it is?'', then 625 yawned,'' Ok..."

Sleep threatened to take over him. He put down five cards before laying his head upon the desk,'' Five fours. Good night.''

Moody rolled her eyes,'' Bletzgorp, we're not using two decks of cards.''

She turned his cards and saw no fours at all, she saw two aces, one three, and two nines. She handed the pile of cards to him. Though she has noticed that 625 hasn't been so active lately. Barely any chatter, without him falling asleep.

'' 625, have you slept well last night?'', Moody asked, her voice full of concern and worry.

625 slowly lifted his head to look towards his friend, his eyes halfway open and looking fatigued,'' No.''

He let his head drop and closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek to his arm, and sighing.

'' Well, maybe you should take a nap.''

625 yawned again,'' I guess so. Wake me up whenever something exciting happens.''

'' You cannot sleep here! Come on!''

She grabbed 625's hand and yanked it, to encourage 625 to get up and follow her. He looked up and looked into her eyes. Her cerulean blue eyes were looking down upon his face, still with that worried expression upon her face.

'' Oh, all right,'' he said, getting up and letting Moody lead the way to the sleeping quarters of the ship.

After a while she lead 625 to his bunk on Gantu's bedroom. 625 crawled up the wall and collapsed to his bed, digging his face into the pillow, and closing his eyes once again.

'' 625?''

He didn't want to lift his head up to see the face of his friend, but instead he positioned his head to glance at her,'' Hmm?''

'' Sleep well, and if ya need anything just call me. Though I don't understand why you haven't been sleeping well these past few days. Are you okay? Do we need another psychology session?''

" No, No... I'm fine, I'll be active once I sleep. 'Night...'', was the sandwich makers' reply and ending with a yawn.

His arm drooped to the side of the bed, hanging in mid-air, and snoring softly. Moody grinned and climbed up to his bunk, and slowly put his blanket over his body, so it can keep him warm.

'' Sweet dreams, my friend'', She blew softly.

She crawled down the wall and landed upon her feet, and tiptoed softly out of the room, so she wouldn't disturb the sandwich makers rest. Moody's ears drooped down, as she spoke.

'' Well I guess it's just me again.''

She sighed, she knew that she was going to get bored again. She rarely did anything by herself. Usually she'd be with 625, playing some card game, watching television, making sandwiches or just being lazy. She walked towards the kitchen in hopes of keeping herself entertained. There was barely any sunlight outside, as she looked out of the ship's window. The clouds outside were a dark grey, and as she inhaled the air, there was a large amount of moisture. The sun was blocked from the clouds, and they shadowed the land.

''Well there goes my fun from the outside,'' she said.

'' 623?'', was the voice of a familiar alien.

Moody looked up to see an eight foot shark like creature above her. His dull grey skin matched the color the clouds were outside. His blue eyes watched her, as she looked up at him.

'' Hi Gantu,''

'' 623?''

'' I prefer the name Moody.''

'' 623, where's 625? Usually you two would be making sandwiches by now.''

'' 625's asleep.''

'' Again?''

'' Yep. Do you know why he's not sleeping well?''

'' Not really.''

'' Okay... Gantu, I'm bored.''

Gantu sighed,'' Well when the storm passes maybe you could do a bit of grocery shopping.''

'' Well at least it gives me something to do.''

'' You need to get ketchup, mayonnaise, bread, some milk, cheese...''

'' What? We had ketchup and milk yesterday!''

'' 625 drank and ate the food.''

'' What a bunch of baloney!''

'' That reminds me; we need some baloney too.''

Moody growled,'' Oh all right! But I wanna buy some Pringles and fruit punch soda!''

'' Okay, but don't buy more the two packages of your chips, and no more then half a dozen of your soda.''

'' Deal! But I'll go when the storm stops.''

'' Ok.''

Gantu stepped out of the kitchen and left Moody alone. She looked out of the window and saw that the storm was clearing up.

'' Must be the tropical weather today. First it rains then sunlight pops up from nowhere... meh...''

She stepped out of the kitchen and headed outside. As she was outside she covered her eyes from the sun, and she turned around and glanced at the ship, looking at the bedroom window. She expected to hear nothing; and she heard nothing. She walked down the sandy pathway and was on her way to the store.

To Be Continued...


	3. Just Another Nightmare

Chapter 3

Just Another Nightmare

625 slept peacefully. He was curled up into a small ball under his sheets, and his head dug into the pillow. A small breeze from an open window outside sent a chill of cold air down his spine, but shifting around underneath his covers made him warm again, as he went into a deep sleep. He snored softly.

This time he hoped that he'd have a dream that he could enjoy, something relaxing and calming. Not unlike the recent dreams that he's been having, darkness, loneliness, pain. Those dreams have become nightmares to him. He could not dare tell Moody since the dreams were rather personal.

Those nightmares may come true as he thought if he told her, those nightmares were revealing too much of his personal emotions, that a fear of rejection came to his mind, every time he thought about telling her. But what were his dreams trying to tell him?

That was difficult for him to know about.

New dreams came and everyone of them had different beginnings and endings, but out of all of the dreams, they all had a few things on common. Moody was in those dreams, he himself was also in them, but also all of those dreams were nightmares. Every single one were nightmares.

This dream was no different.

_It was dark, and a grayish fog lingered throughout the land. Looking down to the ground, he could see the grass, but it wasn't healthy; it was a dark grey color, resembling soot that you get from cleaning out the fireplace. _

_He looked towards the sky, as dead grey leaves fell from the sky as if was raining foliage. No sunlight; no clouds; just a barren wasteland that looked like it has been brushed out like a wildfire. _

_Something held out a paw in front of him. He blinked. A tannish colored arm rested against his side; then he could see himself, but appearing very slowly; from the thick fog. 625 was in his own dream again, and his whole body appeared from nowhere. _

_He wandered into the dead grass, and hopes of finding any signs of life. There was nothing, but he began to notice that the fog began to thin out, and letting him have a better view of everything. _

_He could see now that he was standing on a huge field, but there was nothing in it. Everything in the land was dead, and he was the only living thing that stood. _

_'' What happened?'', 625 asked himself, then his voice echoed. _

_He let his shoulders slump to his side and he sighed. He began to hear sniffling from a distance, but that wasn't him crying? Or was it?_

_He put his hand towards his face and felt no tears, then the sniffling became louder. He looked behind him; nobody was there, but he could still hear the sniffling. _

_He followed the noise, as it lead him to the far ends of the field. He passed by the remains of dead trees. He rested his hand against one, and the bark fell off easily, leaving his hands dark. He blew the dark colored dust away and continued to follow the noise._

_That noise may be his key on wondering what has happened to the field. The fog had lifted away now and 625 could see a lot more clearly. He could see something in front of him. _

_She looked familiar, but something seemed wrong. She was resting on top of a grey cloud that hovered in mid-air. That familiar female experiment barely had any color on her, her soft white fur, has become a light grey, but not from signs of age. Her body was curled up, and 625 could not see her belly, to know how he or anybody else was feeling, as if there was anybody else._

_He approached her, and looked at her. Why was she is this depressive slump that she was in?_

_She was so motionless, and then only noise that could be heard was her sniffling, but there were no tears. Could this have been an act? Or were the tears invisible? Was she grieving from the inside, but to afraid to cry in front of anyone, even though there wasn't anybody around?_

_So many questions whirled through 625's mind, and he wanted to get an answer._

_"Moody? Are you okay?'', he asked, as his voice echoed._

_The only response he got from her was a small squeak. _

_'' What's wrong? Why is everything so... dead?''_

_'' It happened while you were asleep...'', Moody replied, her voice cracked and broke._

_'' What happened?''_

_'' A strange fire...''_

_'' Fire?''_

_Moody's replies were giving him more questions rather then answers. _

_'' Yes...'', she answered. _

_She hopped off of the cloud that she was laying on and stood in front of him. Her ears, antennae, arms, and tail were all drooped down._

_" Why are you so depressed?'', 625 asked._

_'' I don't know, I'm the only one left alive.''_

_'' That's not true! ... I'm here too...''_

_'' ... You?''_

_'' Yeah I'm still here aren't I?''_

_Moody replied with a sigh, and she twirled the dirt around with her toe,'' I thought you...''_

_She was interrupted by a loud noise, and fire began to appear out of nowhere. The wind began to blow harshly, and knocking down the remains of the dead brittle trees. Moody shrieked._

_625 grabbed her shoulders and they ducked to the ground, both taking cover to protect themselves from any unpredictable disaster. He hugged her tightly from fright and comfort, but also he wanted to protect her from the disasters that were happening in front of him. He saw a volcano dig itself up from the ground then it began to expel melted rock. _

_625 found himself surrounded my molten lava, and sill holding Moody tightly in his arms. He knew that there was nothing that he could do..._

Meanwhile outside of the dream 625 tossed and turned in his sleep. Whimpering and crying for the dreams to end. He couldn't wake himself up. Hopefully there would be somebody out there to wake him, but there was nobody.

He was all alone; having a nightmare with nobody to wake up nor comfort him.

To Be Continued...


End file.
